Amusement Park Fun
by Himewolf398
Summary: Our favorite gang head to an amusement park. That's all there is to it. Just a drabble and it's short sadly.


Welcome back everyone! This is a new drabble that I just came up with while watching something on t.v. Soooo, enjoy this brand new drabble! Warning: some OOCness.

* * *

''Where are you going?'' Hime asked.

''Just take a look.'' Hiro said holding up a poster. 'Sasanaki Amusement Park' was what it said and the poster was brightly decorated.

''And you're going because..?'' Hime asked.

''Aw come on Hime, you and the others can come too.'' Hiro said.

''I'll be glad to go with you Hiro.'' Reiri said wrapping her arms around Hiro's neck.

''You need a day of fun anyway Hime. You're just too serious most of the time.'' Hiro said gently loosening Reiri's arms from his neck.

''Hiro's right Hime, you should go too. I going to keep an eye on this vampire over here.'' Riza said glaring at Reiri.

''I guess.'' Hime said thinking.

''Hiro, it opens at 2 and closes at 8, so let's go!'' Sawawa shouted in the hallway and they walked out leaving Flandre to watch the mansion.

At the amusement park...

''It's huge!'' Riza shouted.

''Of course. Lots of food and prizes.'' Hiro said and Riza ran off. ''Wait Riza!''

''I'll have a look around as well.'' Reiri said walking off.

''I'm going to go find the parfait stand. You two have fun Hiro.'' Sawawa said running off.

''That's just like her to leave...'' Hiro paused when he felt Hime's eyes on him. ''Uh, what do you want to do Hime?''

''Why don't you pick something Hiro.'' Hime suggested and Hiro blushed.

''Okay then, we can ride the rollercoaster over there.'' Hiro said as he pointed to a medium-sized rollercoaster and the carts were shaped like a giant python with pulsing purple eyes.

''Lead the way then.'' Hime said and they walked over to the ride.

In the rollercoaster cart...

''This is a little uncomfortable for me.'' Hime said after they were strapped in. ''Is this even safe?''

''Don't worry Hime, it's safe.'' Hiro said and the rollercoaster started climbing up the hill. It accelerated down the hill and made a sharp left turn.

Several twists and turns later...

''No more rollercoasters.'' Hime said smoothing down her golden hair.

''Alright fine.'' Hiro said until he saw a water gun stand with several prizes on the shelves and he walked over to it.

''Well well, aren't you two a cute couple.'' an old man admired from behind the stand. Hime turned her attention to the old man and walked over.

''No no, we're not a couple sir, we're just friends'' Hiro explained.

''It's okay young man, you don't need to hide your relationship with this lovely lady.'' Old man said and Hiro sweatdropped.

''There is NO relationship that you're talking about between us.'' Hiro said but the old man just chuckled.

''Aren't you going to win a prize for your girlfriend?'' Old man asked and Hiro sighed.

''......forget it. I'll win her a prize.'' Hiro said and blushed when he felt Hime's eyes on him. Hiro took the water gun and shot all the random targets that appeared.

''We have a winner!'' Old man shouted ringing a bell. ''Pick your prize.''

''Which do you want Hime?'' Hiro asked.

''I don't particularly want anything, but I'll take that.'' Hime answered pointing to a sword and Hiro sweatdropped.

'Of course she would pick the sword.' Hiro thought as the old man gave Hime the sword.

''Have fun you two!'' Old man shouted before dealing with his next customer.

''That was ridiculous.'' Hiro said.

''Actually, it was pretty amusing.'' Hime said.

Later at the mansion...

''Huga?'' Flandre asked while serving her master tea.

''It was alright I guess.'' Hime answered taking a cup.

''I say we go back again.'' Riza said.

''Of course a dog would love to run around at a place like that.'' Reiri said and Riza growled.

''Come over here and say that!'' Riza shouted until she noticed a sword hanging above the t.v. ''Where'd you get that princess?''

''Let's just say that it was a gift from someone.'' Hime answered smirking and took a sip of her tea.

* * *

That's all folks and folkettes! Read and Review!


End file.
